


Time is Breaking

by NekoFairy (PandaFey)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Clint isn't married, Comic Book Clint, Crossover, Fluff, Infinity Stones, Laura is his sister, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, OC, Out of Character, Possible smut, Time Travel, angsty fluff, bad start, endgame spoilers, ffa spoilers, made up family members - Freeform, more avengers assemble personalities, not really sorry, post Endgame, travel to other universes, wanted to get to the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFey/pseuds/NekoFairy
Summary: Thanos killed half of the universe, but he may have caused more damage destroying the stones. When someone from the future warns the Avengers about an upcoming doom they have to team up once again, even though they still aren't fully healed, and defend the world again. This time they travel through time, space, and the universe to save it.





	Time is Breaking

Prologue

When Thanos attacked Thor was the one to do the final snap making him lose his arm and for Tony to not die. Steve did return the stones, but did not stay with Peggy and returning the stones did bring Natasha back, because I want her back. This is placed seven months after the battle. Also, Laura is Clint’s sister.

Chapter 1

April, 2024

“There have been several earthquakes all around. Maybe it’s something. Maybe it’s Thanos’ army or-” Natasha was looking through files on the computer while she ignored the plate that Steve had given her. He stood there watching her as he frowned and shook his head.

“Nat, it’s been seven months. Tony said he hasn’t seen anything on his scans and Dr. Strange said nothing is happening magic wise. Please, just take a break. It’s almost three and you’ve been up since, what last night with no food.” He leaned on the table on feeling a small ache from his injures a few months ago.

“Fine. You’re right. Where is everyone else?” She swiped away the documents on the screen and stood up grabbing her sandwich as she started walking around the newly rebuilt avengers compound. Steve followed her and he answered her.

“Tony went back home after he came into the office last night and the others are around here somewhere. Why?” He kept up with her easily, though it wasn’t like she should really walk fast. She had kept most of the damage from the fall and was still healing. She still had a small limp from the hip she had broken, but it was mostly centered in the head. It had taken her about two months to do normal functions and even now Steve knew she was still having the headaches when doing simple tasks.

“Everyone okay?” She also hadn’t stopped worrying about anyone since she had come back. Steve smiled a little at that and turned the corner heading to the gym. He had started going there at least twice a day since he could move and fight again. He hated every minute before that though. 

“Everyone is still trying to get settled in. Most of them have only moved a month or so ago, after they figured out where their stuff was.” Steve had taken Bucky’s and Sam’s stuff and put them into storage. He had kept their dog tags on him though. 

“Ha, you lost again!” Rocket was laughing at Quill, who was on the ground with Nebula over him. The other guardians, including Thor and Gamora, were watching and chuckling. Bucky and Sam were in the gym too, one running and the other punching holes into several punching bags.

“Oh, Natasha.” Nebula looked over and let go of Quill’s arm walking over. “How are you doing?” She was examining her without actual touch and Natasha smiled softly. She had slowly but surely become close with Natasha over the months, though it was probably how they shared physical therapy sessions.

The others had started watching, Sam not running anymore and Bucky already walking up with a towel wrapped around his neck. He had spent as much time or more in the gym than Steve, which was saying a lot. He had bags under his eyes and was almost soaking from the sweat.

“I think it’s time we all relax and do something fun.” Steve watched them all look a little confused. Nat rolled her eyes, but nodded. They all had been working so hard to get back to what they had. They were all back though, legally and with no warrants too. Even that was a rough time though.

The Sokovia Accords were quickly abolished after everyone came back, but people still had broken it. Steve and Natasha had been forgiven first, having been part of the team to actually go back in time. Sam was next, being ex-military and having several people speak up for him. Wanda was let go after that on probation, Tony helping with that one. The hardest one was Bucky. 

He was considered a war hero, but also a hydra agent. Over the five years most of Hydra’s files were lost on the internet and Steve and the others tried hard to figure out how to have him not suffer for his crimes. He didn’t really fight it, which made it worse. It wasn’t until Tony, very reluctantly, had stepped in though.

He had personally collected all of the information on Hydra and the winter soldier program. He had set up a whole presentation on what they had done to him, including videos and pictures. Steve and Bucky had to sit through it all, Bucky fighting nausea the whole time. Steve nearly breaking the small wall between them.

They had let him go after that though. Tony had refused to talk to him or Steve, but they had let him go and that’s really all they needed right now. Then they had gotten a call saying Bucky’s room in the compound was ready. It even had a door connecting to Steve’s, though neither of them had asked for that.

Now, they were all trying to get along as best they could now. The world was trying to move on and it wasn’t easy, but having a full Avengers team again seemed to help. They had gotten into politics because of it, which was something Steve hated. He had to watch what he did and said and it reminded him of when he traveled with the girls during the war before he actually became a hero. 

“What exactly are we going to do? None of us really want to go walking outside with all those cameras. I barely like being here.” Quill motioned to the windows though no one could see the front gate where there were sure to be some interviewer. 

“We could watch a movie?” Sam gave the first answer and no one seemed to actively hate the idea, so they went with that.

“So, Tony made a viewing room? Really?” Rocket looked around shaking his head. “Can’t even defeat the Chitauri, but oh no let’s focus on this.” He laughed as he got into his seat Steve, Nat, and Thor rolling their eyes as they sat down. Steve shared the couch with Bucky and Sam. Nat sat with Gamora and Nebula tangling their legs together where you normally wouldn’t be able to tell whose legs were who’s. (The skintone difference made it pretty easy though.)

The others spread around the remaining of the room with Rocket sitting on the only beanbag in the front. Then the fighting started.

“They haven’t watched Star Wars! They gotta watch it!” Sam spoke up motioning to Bucky and Steve, who were very adamataly not joining in on this. Natasha sat up a bit at Sam’s outburst her mouth full of chocolate.

“Let’s watch Guardians!” 

“It’s in Russian, no one can understand that.” Quill spoke up.

“I can.” Natasha leaned back then.

“She actually taught us enough, it’s a really good movie.” Gamora smiled down at Quill happy to gloat. Bucky raised his hand a bit.

“I can also understand it.” He shrugged and Steve raised his hand too showing he could.

“I am Groot.”

“He says he can understand it, just like me.” Rocket smiled down at Quill. 

By the end of it, only Drax, Quill, and Sam said no, which mean Guardians it was. Luckily, they had subtitles for them. And it was frankly not a very word centered plot. They spent the next few hours watching the movie and eating the table of snacks. Apparently, Steve and Sam had prepared this movie night.

They went through almost five movies before people started nodding off. The guardians were the first to retire to their rooms, then Sam helped Natasha to her room. She had stayed still too long again and her leg was a bit stiff. Bucky was hardly awake and was leaning on the couch and Steve, who really didn’t want to wake him up. He reached for the blanket that they had brought into the room and covered them leaning back himself. He could easily relax listening to Bucky snore, just a little though. 

“Intruder Alert!” The alarm caused both boys to jump up and look around. They ran to where the noise was and saw the others not even geared up, but ready to fight. Wanda and Vision were back from their trip, still dressed for it. What time was it anyways?

“Where’s the intruder?” Gamora spoke up as the computer searched.

“Just outside the back door, not moving.” They all went off to see just what was happening. There stood a very unhealthy looking guy in a sweatshirt. He looked like he hadn’t slept and might actually be sick. 

“Uh, I’m here to talk to the Avengers.” He ruffled his hair a bit then and looked at the group. “This doesn’t seem right, what year is it?” The guy looked at Bucky then.

“Why is he looking at you?” Sam whispered at Bucky, though most everyone probably heard it.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged and looked at the guy. 

“Oh, you haven’t met me then. I’m Eddie.” 

“It’s 2024.” Bucky spoke up then and put his hands in his pockets almost relaxed, though everyone knew better from him. 

“Oh awesome, I got here at the right time, was real worried about that. I don’t really like time travel.” He smiled then and looked behind them. “So, I’m pretty hungry. Is it April 15th?” He saw one of them nod and relaxed. “Awesome, that means we have some time to kill. I didn’t get here until tomorrow at six in the morning? Yeah, I think that was it, because I was really mad at four when I was woken up.” He rambled a little bit and no one moved mostly out of confusion.

“What are you doing here?” Natasha spoke up then and walked up to him a bit. He flinched, though not away, and watched her.

“I’m not really good at explaining it, but I’m from the future. I have friends here that are gathering the others.” He started bouncing on his feet then and watched them. 

"How do we know you're not lying?" Wanda was watching him carefully as she spoke. 

"Uhhh, oh! Hey, Building, code avengers reunite with no threat." The building's defense went away and the alarm stopped then. 

"What code was that?" Bucky was watching the machines move then. No one had heard that code before. 

"Mr. Stark created said code for a get together in case it ever happened." The building's voice some softer now and Eddie walked passed them going to the kitchen. There he started looking for food before throwing half the bag of tater tots into the microwave.

"Dude, two minutes is not enough for that."

"Doesn't gotta be cooked, just don't want them frozen. If he lets me I'm gonna cook them more." He slumped over then waiting on the microwave. Sam looked at the others confused. 

"He?" Natasha leaned on the counter looking through one of the many magazines and comics. Eddie shrugged.

"I got this alien in me. Likes tater tots." 

“I’m sorry, did you just say you have an alien in you?” Sam snapped his head away from the group to look at Eddie, who again just shrugged.

“Yeah, this guy kinda tested on them and I was reporting on it, because he was using the homeless for it. Long story short, I got an alien in me and he’s no longer testing on aliens or anything. That happened like three months before the snappening.” He searched the fridge then and downed half a pitcher of juice. Steve took it back out of the fridge when Eddie put it back and poured it out.

“So, what time is it anyways?” Eddie was searching for a clock, but even the stove didn’t have one. “Jeez, you think Tony would’ve put some clocks around here.”

“It’s thirty ‘til six.” Natasha crossed her arms as she spoke and looked at the others. “If we really are expecting company, maybe we should take turns changing out of our pajamas.”

“You guys go, I don’t care if anyone sees me in this.” Bucky motioned to his sweatpants and muscle shirt. Wanda and Vision were next to offer to stay, already ready for company and probably in need of coffee (at least Wanda seemed to be). The others scattered off to change for the possible company.

“So, we’re friends in the future?” Bucky leaned back on the chair as they moved into the larger sitting room. Big enough for all the avengers- including the honorary ones. 

“Yeah, we kinda got something in common in the future.” He smiled a little and sat on the foot rest away from the couches. Wanda and Vision shared one of the chairs as the others started filling in the rest of the seats. They were pretty much in the same position as the movie watching when they heard the door open. 

“I can’t believe this! You come to my private house. You say you’re from the future, then you just take me and grab some of the others along the way to bring me here without telling me anything else?” Tony’s voice was easily heard as he yelled at the person bringing him here.

“You have been yelling for almost an hour. Can you please just be quiet for one moment.” Dr. Strange was next and he sounded about ready to kill Tony. Peter was the first to come into the room though followed by Carol, who sat beside Steve, basically sitting on Bucky’s lap in the process. He didn’t mind though, since it happened pretty much all the time.

“What’s up Army and my fellow air force guy?” She smiled at the two putting her arms around them. They had all gotten close over the last few months, between her missions. The four of them quickly became veteran friends once they started sharing stories. Her and Bucky even got to share about their mind control days- not very fun, but nice for them.

“We were woken up by a guy with an alien in him.” Bucky motioned to Eddie, who was eating more frozen tater tots. 

“Are those cooked?” Tony grabbed one and quickly swallowed it barely chewing. “They are not.” He sat beside Rhodey, who had followed Peter in, and looked around the room not even glancing at Bucky. He wasn’t quite over that yet. 

“So, did you guys get?” He looked at the guy and tilted his head. “Eddie Brock?”

“Ah, so you actually know each other.” Everyone turned to look at Loki as he smiled at the group. Thor nearly bursted into tears as he stood up. “Oh, I’m not back yet am I? Well, this is awkward.” His smile faltered only slightly as he moved to stand beside Brock. “We’ll explain later?” 

Thor seemed to accept that and sat back down. They had one more group, apparently, that they were waiting for. They arrived only ten minutes after with Shuri, T’challa, Bruce (back fully human), Clint (very pissed off), and Eddie (also pissed off with black veins on his face). They were followed by an even more pissed of Bucky with very messed up hair and a bruised cheek.

“What happened to you?” Future Eddie looked at Future Bucky, who glared back. 

“This one punched me and slammed me into the ground before I even said a word.” That would make sense of Hulk.

“This one shot arrows at me before he recognized me, and then a few after.” He glared at Clint then, who only shrugged.

“And this one turned into a fucking goo monster until Shuri figured out how to stop it, which by the way you didn’t remind me of.” He blew some hair out of his face then and sat down on the ground. “Is this everyone?”

“Okay, so why did you wake all of us up?” Clint was already getting some coffee for himself before settling down beside Natasha’s legs. 

“Short story, Thanos fucked up the universe.” F. Bucky could see Steve’s mouth twitch and smiled a little knowing he wanted to say something about his language. Military and his mom trained him to correct everyone after all. 

“Can we get the long story?” Shuri spoke up leaning forward on her knees. 

“Long story, the snaps all messed up the universe. Taking away half the universe left holes in it, then with them all coming back the holes were suddenly filled, but the universe was already trying to correct itself, thus creating a lot of fluctuation in energy. The biggest issue though, was him destroying the stones.” F. Eddie sighed then turning to F. Bucky.

“He didn’t actually destroy them. They can’t be destroyed, only removed from existence.”

“Isn’t that the same as destroying?” Quill looked at everyone, who only glanced at him impatiently. “What? It’s true.”

“No it’s not. Removing them from existence only removed them from our existence. That means they were sent somewhere else and the universes can’t survive like that. The places they were sent have their own infinity stones and adding one just makes it unbalanced and dangerous. If someone were to use our stone then our universe will become unstable. In fact, it already is unstable.” He stood up then and showed them the pack on his hip.

“That’s what keeps the mortals from being sucked into the void as we call it. Our time, five years from now, is the current time that is being broken apart due to this issue. The people are alive, but they aren’t there anymore. Only a quarter of the Earth is currently in still there and once that’s gone the survivors have nowhere to go.

“His staff keeps him here while Thor’s weapon keeps him stable. These packs were made from the time travel bands you created with a few modifications on Shuri’s part. You’ll need them for what you guys have to do.” It was F. Eddie’s turn then and F. Loki wandered off as he spoke. A few of the group watched him as he did so, though he didn’t seem to notice.

“What we have to do?” Tony looked at him chuckling a bit. “Half of use are still hurt from Thanos and you want us to save Earth? Why can’t you do it?” 

“Because, we aren’t built for it right now.” F. Bucky looked at him as he answered and Tony glared back.

“Were you ever really built for hero work though?” Tony’s words seemed to hurt their own Bucky more than the future one, who barely even reacted. 

“The people needed to find the stones are gone in our time. We can’t do it with who we have left and our equipment only lasts so long without the base to keep them stable. It was frankly a risk to be here, but if you don’t want to help that’s fine. We can just find some other you to do it.” He crossed his arms then and no one had a response. 

“Damn, he is good at that, huh?” F. Eddie leaned back looking at Loki. He nodded and saw Tony relax a bit almost pouting as he sat back. 

“Here’s the plans to the packs and the basic info to track the stones, though it’s not complete. Some of it was destroyed.” He handed them to Shuri making sure to stay away from Tony now and looked at the other two. “We really have to go though before we’re stuck here. Good luck.” He backed away and they glowed white before disappearing.

“Okay, what the hell.” Carol looked at the group, who had been silent until then. 

“I agree.” Vision was looking at the papers in Shuri’s hand along with Tony. 

“I guess we get to work?” Shuri mumbled as she looked at the papers. “Do you have all this in your lab or shall be go to mine?” She looked up at Tony, who checked the paper once more.

“I have it all here. Follow me. Peter, Bruce, and anyone else who’s good at building things come with us. The rest of your do whatever I guess.” 

Nebula, Gamora, Quill, and Rocket followed him as the others stayed in the room. The sun was rising now and they all were wide awake, so sleeping was probably off the table. Steve was the first to move standing and looking at Carol. 

“Want to train a bit?” They always trained when she came by, though they usually got a bit too serious. That’s where Bucky came in, who was already getting ready to follow them. 

“I would like to train if that’s alright.” T’challa spoke up and a few of the others nodded in response. Soon, it was all of them heading to the gym, even Eddie. No one was really sure if he was going to watch or train though.

Soon, half of them were sparring as the other half were running some kind of course. Eddie showed them that he could hold his own in his ‘goo monster’ form after sparring with Marvel for a bit.

Meanwhile, Tony was currently getting more and more pissed off.

“This isn’t complete! Half the information is missing and some of this isn’t even my work.”

“Nor mine.” Shuri swiped through the pages that were downloaded onto the computer already. “It does look familiar though.”

“Pym!” Banner pointed to one of the last pages. “This is his work. Wonder why they didn’t bring him in.” He got on his phone then. “No answer.” 

“There is one way to get to him.” Tony sighed rubbing his nose as he walked out of the room then.

An hour later, the Pyms, Scott, and another girl were in the lab with them. Scott was yawning despite it being a reasonable time to be up now. The other girl was a bit jittery from the looks of it, though Scott seemed to be able to calm her down a bit.

“The great Tony Stark calling me into help. What a day.” Hank smiled as he walked over the screen frowning soon. “That’s my signature.”

“Why do you have my father’s work?” Janet walked over quickly getting a bit too close for Tony’s comfort. 

“Some future people came back and gave it to me to save the world again.” Tony looked at him as Hank looked between the work and his daughter before shrugging.

“Alright, I believe that. Glad they didn’t try and get us though. We were in the middle of helping Ghost here.” He took over as he talked quickly figuring out a few of the formula’s missing elements. Shuri, Tony and Bruce started putting it together soon after that. By dinner time they had all figured it out and the others could start helping in actually building the base and packs.

“Hey, guys dinner is ready.” Clint came into the room then and they all quickly went to the dining room. 

“So, we got it all ready and we’re going to start building it tonight.” Tony got his plate ready and started eating. 

The dinner was pretty quiet besides people catching up. Peter had a trip next month, that he was really hoping on actually going to, Shuri was going to college soon to teach, Morgan was starting school this coming year and Tony was not ready. Sam talked about how the VA had reached out to all people for counseling and not just veterans and talked about how having some of the avengers help out really made it easier for people. Steve talked about how Bucky helping out was good for some of the veterans too, though Tony quickly changed that topic. And any other topic involving Bucky, who didn’t talk once at the table.

After two weeks of them working, Tony finally called all of them back to the compound. He smiled as he showed them all the packs and base for them to use.

“It’s ready. We’re going to send the first team tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts or maybe want to see something in this series, just let me know c:


End file.
